As one form of a display device, a self-luminous type display device, for example, an organic electroluminescence display device, is known. Electro-luminescence will be abbreviated as “EL” below. In an organic EL display device, light emitted from a light emitting layer travels in all directions, and some of the light is totally reflected due to a refractive index difference between a light emitting element and an external space (air). Most of the light totally reflected at the interface between the light emitting element and the air is confined in the light emitting element and is not extracted to the external space. For example, when the refractive index of the light emitting layer is 1.8, about 20% of the light emitted from the light emitting layer is extracted to the external space and the remaining about 80% of light is confined in the light emitting layer. As a result, the organic EL device of the related art has a problem of low light use efficiency.
In the following Patent Document 1, an organic EL display device including a support substrate, an organic EL element provided on the support substrate, and a light reflection layer at which light emitted from the organic EL element is reflected is disclosed. In the organic EL display device, in the light reflection layer, a recess including an inclined surface along the outer edge of an organic light-emitting layer is provided. Light emitted from the organic light-emitting layer is reflected at the inclined surface of the recess and is then returned to the organic EL element again. In such a configuration, it is possible to prevent degradation of image quality such as bleeding and improve light use efficiency, which are described in the Patent Document 1.